


Fond Memories of Fire

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Short, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: Ignis reflects on his relationship with the element that blinded him.(Prompt: "100 words of fond memories of fire")
Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Fond Memories of Fire

They ask him if he fears fire.

Usually, it’s a hesitant question from someone who has correctly identified his scars as burns. Well intentioned. If he were, in fact, afraid of fire, he might appreciate the warning when a mission required him to hunt a pack of Bombs, or pass through Grenade-infested territory. That said, he wonders if there is anyone who would  _ not _ fear fire, should their tumbledown shelter in the wilderness burn around them, and the flames lick at their flesh.

Such things are base instinct. But of the many fears he has, fire does not rank highly. He knows it intimately— not only how it feels to burn, but how it feels to wield.

It’s too late to ask his parents why they named him for the capricious element, but he can hardly complain or object. The affinity has served him well. Fire was the first thing he managed to conjure when the Prince’s magic was shared with him, a dancing droplet of light and heat within his cupped hands. It obeyed him, vanishing when he clapped his palms together, then rekindling with a simple thought, shimmering orange across their enchanted faces. It was beautiful, it was dangerous, and it was his.

And had remained his, steadfast and loyal through many battles, until that rainsoaked day when he had asked the magic for things that were never his, and it had responded in kind. A hard bargain, but a pair of eyes for the chance to save a life was a trade more than fair in Ignis’s books. He hadn’t resented the flames racing through his flesh.

He doesn’t explain this, when they ask. If they want to understand, they merely need to watch him in battle, wielding his King’s magic like a torch against the night.


End file.
